


For A Small Fee

by SamuelJames



Series: From Annoying Co-Captain To Attractive Alpha [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Humiliation kink, M/M, Married Couple, Prostitution Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Scott pays his husband for sex.





	For A Small Fee

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** For A Small Fee_   
>  _**Pairing:** Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+/NC-17_   
>  _**Summary:** Scott pays his husband for sex._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

His knees hurt a little and the damp is seeping into his jeans but Jackson doesn't care as long as Scott keeps doing what he's doing. The thrusts that have his eyes streaming have him close to zoning out, he's not there yet but being in this alley where they could be seen and Scott's tight grip on his hair are making him so horny. He doesn't touch himself that's not the point of this and Scott is playing his part perfectly, praising Jackson with words that hit his humiliation kink. He closes his eyes and focuses on his Dom's words and forceful thrusts.

"You're beautiful, slut, letting me fuck your mouth for a few dollars. I can smell your arousal so I know you're getting off on this on selling yourself in public like this, bet I could have negotiated myself a discount. Your lips should always be smeared with spit and come so everybody sees you wrecked, sees what it does to you. I knew when I saw you in there that you'd be so good at this, blatantly licking your lips and barely able to maintain eye contact because you were staring at my crotch. Bet those jeans are uncomfortably tight. I know you're loving me standing over you and wondering if anyone else will sneak out here and see you on your knees for me."

Jackson links his hands behind his back to stop himself reaching out to touch. A door slamming at the end of the alley startles both of them and Scott pulls out of Jackson's mouth completely. They focus their hearing for a moment and when an engine revs, Scott cups Jackson's face.

"No audience to spoil our fun so at least you'll get paid tonight."

He wipes his thumb across Jackson's lip and pushes it into his mouth where Jackson sucks on it, teasing it with his tongue.

"You're perfect like this, clients must love someone like you; so pretty, so wanton, so eager." He curls his fingers under Jackson's chin and lifts it up pulling his thumb free. "Should I finish in your mouth or your ass, whore?"

Part of this role play is letting the _client_ decide so Jackson shrugs his shoulders. "You can do anything you want." 

Scott bends down to kiss Jackson quickly and that soft kiss is everything to Jackson, such a Scott thing in the middle of a rough scene.

"I think in that pretty mouth of yours and if you're worth the money then maybe next time I can send you home well fucked."

Jackson closes his eyes as Scott steps in close again, pushing his cock into Jackson's mouth and making him nearly gag. He truly wouldn't have minded either but this is less risky in public. Scott had dressed him in tight jeans and a too small t-shirt and sent him off to this club with a promise he'd be there half an hour behind him. Being sent to a club is nicer than being sent to wait on the street where he could be hired for the night. In the club Jackson had been approached twice, the second being a pretty blond who thought Jackson had been stood up. Jackson had been able to tell her with confidence that she was mistaken showing her the tag on his collar and his wedding ring.

It's perfect having to just be here for Scott and that sounds selfish in his head but he couldn't attempt any sort of technique right now with Scott just fucking his mouth so all he has to do is take it, take whatever his alpha gives him. The dampness of his jeans is nothing as he gives in to the bliss of submission, his world narrowing to the taste of Scott and the feel of him and how amazing it is to be used like this. When Scott wraps his arm around Jackson's head to keep him choking on Scott's cock it's nearly too much but then Scott is moving again and it's so quiet that every gagging sound he makes seems so loud. Words of praise drop from Scott's lips, slut makes its way to his ears and pretty too making Jackson struggle not to reach out to give back to his beautiful attentive husband. Scott's sharp tug on his hair drags him back to alertness and after three more thrusts he comes in Jackson's mouth, pulling out slowly to be deliberately messy. Jackson swallows and licks his lips, waiting for permission to be allowed to wipe his chin. When Scott's zipped his jeans back up he offers his hand to Jackson helping him up.

"Clean yourself up."

He drags his hand across his chin and wipes the corner of his mouth before wiping the dirt off his jeans.

"Are you free Friday?"

This part is always weird but it's always down to Scott to end it. Sometimes he's been a pretend prostitute an entire night.

"Available but not free. You have to pay to play?"

"Such a cheesy line," Scott says taking out his wallet. He tucks a twenty into Jackson's back pocket. 

"Want to get you off."

Jackson kisses Scott who steers him a couple of steps backwards till he's pressed against the wall.

"Hands at your sides."

Jackson is quick to obey, he doesn't always get this when they roleplay. He tries to quiet the moan he makes when Scott cups him through his jeans but he's canting his hips forward instinctively and Scott's eyes are on his, a hint of a smile on his face. He pushes Jackson's t-shirt up and goes straight for one of Jackson's nipples catching it between his teeth and tugging sharply. He makes quick work of opening Jackson's jeans and starts stroking his cock quickly. Jackson catches himself reaching out and yanks his hand back, wanting to be good for Scott who isn't teasing at all tonight. He's going to come embarrassingly quickly, he knows it. Scott lifts his head and curls his fingers round Jackson's throat, tucking his thumb under Jackson's collar.

"I'm paying for your pleasure, pretty boy, moan all you want to."

The noise Jackson makes is more of a whimper and then a gasp as Scott quickens his strokes. He's just there, right on the edge and Scott's looking at him so intensely and that does it as he comes. Scott kisses him and brings his hand into reach for Jackson to lick clean. He's still a little blissed out as Scott tucks him back into his jeans and fixes his t-shirt. He reaches out and pulls Scott close against him, wanting his alpha's scent to reassure his wolf.

Scott holds Jackson's head in the crook of his neck and whispers words of love. When Jackson is ready he breaks their hold.

"Thank you, Scott."

"Whatever you need, beautiful. Let's go home, Jackson."


End file.
